iBeautiful Disaster
by CodeGreen31387
Summary: Its Senior year for the iCarly's, what happens when Freddie gets tired of hiding his strength and gets a FTW attitude? What if he FINALLY has a chance to be with Carly but might just want to be with his blonde headed demon best friend instead? A story about Freddie finding himself and realizing just what he really wants in life! SEDDIE, AND LOTS OF IT! Rated M: Lang. & Adult themes
1. iHam

**A/N: There will be MORE chapters! I plan on taking this story far into an adventure.. with lots of chapters! Enjoy! It gets more exciting and involved, I promise. :) Oh, for the record i listened to the song "Why- Secondhand Serenade" while writing this...**

**_Chapter 1: iHam_**

It was any other ordinary Friday and I was walking to class when I heard, "BENSON!" Oh no! Sam. I thought, the ideas and possibilities ran through my head as I was trying to figure out exactly what she'd be mad about. "Crap, crap, crap" I said more to myself than the people around me, they were giving me strange looks because I was doing this funky dance thing jumping from one foot to the other weighing my options, deciding which way to go. I took entirely to long as a felt of rush of wind and those bouncy blonde curls flew at me, we went flying to the floor and luckily my "nerd" backpack, always full ,broke the fall. After my memory came back from the impact and shock of being tackled I was very aware that I had completely wrapped my arms around Sam and she looked like a "fish out of water" as she laid there on top of me squirming to get out of my grasp. I immediately released my hold (which was not my best move that would make her hands free. STUPID.) She then darkened her expression and her blue eyes turned a deep navy blue, which I've come to discover means bad things for the person causing the glare.

"S-Sam?"

"What the HELL where you thinking?" her voice was low and demanding.

As I started pushing her off of me to stand up (so we could have a normal adult conversation) she gripped my wrist. Hard.

"Sam, OW!"

"Answer the question Benson."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Puckett!"

I could feel my eyes narrowing and just like hers, my expression darkened.

"You. Know. Exactly. What. I'm. Talking. About." She emphasized each word with a poke to the chest. On the last word she left her hand on my chest, I swooped up and grabbed her wrist,

"Will you stop? Look Sam, I don't have any idea what you're talking about, nor do I have to time to play your 'little' game, tell me why you're so angry, so we can…"

"BENSON! Shut up! You ate my ham. All of it. This morning at Carly's. I had NONE to console in!"

"I DID NO SHUCH THING! I WASN'T even at Carly's this morning!"

"I know, but it's still YOUR fault!"

"WHA… NO! UGHH!" He sighed heavily, "You know what? FINE. It's my fault, whatever, I have to go." I was so irritated with her audacity to BLAME me for this. I shoved her out of my way, not hard enough to hurt her of course, I may have a heart full of hatred for Sam but I WOULD NEVER hurt her. That's not the way I was raised. She seemed to lose her footing a little, and she glared at me, I could feel it as I walked away because there was no way in HELL that I would look back at that glare, her eyes would more than likely burn holes in me. I felt the tension rising and I'm sure she was hoping that her glare was enough to light me up in flames. My assumptions were proved correct as she screamed at me,

"THIS ISN'T OVER BENSON!"


	2. iJealous

**A/N: A few chapters will be in Sam's POV, like this one.. I will more than likely be updating as often as I can, however, I am a full time student, with a part time job and I'm on the executive board for student government… so, I'll definitely do AT LEAST a weekly update. Anyway….**

**_Chapter 2: iJealous_**

As he walked away from me I felt something in my heart sting, like I wanted him to stay and scream at me, like I wanted him in my close proximity! But its BENSON for god's sake. STUPID heart, you're going to need to stop that shit. I of course knew that fredweird didn't eat the ham this morning, I did, but I felt the need to start a fight with him, so I did. I received joy out of causing him pain, because it meant I could be close to him, truthfully he's the only guy I've ever known that told me like it was, besides my dad. I desperately craved that, I almost felt my dad in my heart when I was around Freddie…. Seriously Sam stop thinking of fredbags like that!

"Sam?" I heard a particular male voice say, not the one I wanted to hear though, "Are you okay?"

"whaa…oh… hey Brad, yeah I'm chill."

"Okay, good! You were staring down the hall way like you just lost your dog and you realized it was never coming back… or something."

Oh gee, thanks Brad, I thought. "Nah man, I was just day dreaming about some… ham."

"Oh! Okay." He said relieved.

"Yup."Freddie would have picked up on my lie.

"HEY while you're here… I was going to ask if you'd… maybe want to… grab a smoothie after school?"

"Yeah Brad, sure!" I said with fake enthusiasm paired with a fake smile.

"REALLY? Okay!" He said with so much excitement I felt bad for faking my emotions, but honestly I was hoping to play my high school girl game and try and make Freddie jealous, I do pay attention to Carly when she's talking to me, I just don't give her the satisfaction of knowing this.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm gonna go to class…"

"Okay! See you after school Sam!" He was so happy, I was jealous.

It's only been about a month since Freddie and I broke up in that stupid elevator. I only dream about it every night, if I sleep. It's haunting me, I hardly ever step foot in the elevator, the only person to catch on so far is Freddie. Why couldn't we have broken up on the stairs, I'm a lazy person and I'd much rather avoid the stairs than the elevator… oh Sam. You're talking to yourself in your head again. I laughed out loud and a random straggler in the hall way, looked like a freshman looked at me weird. So I pounded my chest, "come at me bro!" I said and he ran away. Oh the satisfaction!

After school Brad was meeting me at my locker, I suspected he was close because Carly was slapping my shoulder repeatedly and saying,

"He's coming, HE'S COMING!" in her squeaky girl voice.

"SHAY… ." I hissed at her.

All the while, Freddie was shoving stuff in his locker and a note fell out, it was folded in quarters and it had pink, cursive handwriting on it that I didn't recognize. It read "Freddie" with the "i" dotted as a 3 (heart). I quickly snatched it up before he could grab it.

"SAM! Give it back!"

"What is it, Freddie with a heart? A LOVEEEEE note?" I said the love part all girly.

"C'mon Sam, give it back!" he was getting annoyed.

"Make me." I said with stern intent. I stepped closer to him hoping to make him uncomfortable or to just be close to him, either way he wasn't happy with my intentions. He narrowed his eyes and completely stunned me with one simple word, two syllables and three pair of eyes, Carly's, Brad's and my own, opening in shock,

"Gladly."

**Oh there's a… cliff hanger 3 ;)**

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be Freddie's POV. I think I'll write every other chapter in different POV's, that way you can see how they both think and feel things. Let me know if this is a terrible/fantastic idea! Review if you will! :)**


	3. iFTW

**A/N: I have followers! How exciting! You guys ROCK MY SOCKS! :) So I discovered that the heart symbol thing doesn't work on this website. Weird. Okay, you guys should know I have written most of this story; I just have to type it up! Lol anyway…**

**_Chapter 3: iFTW_**

FREDDIES POV-

"Gladly" I said, narrowing my eyes.

I felt my adrenaline rush through my veins and I could hear my blood pumping through my ears. She made me SO angry, but I always seemed to get a freaking high from her being so close to me. As I've figured out she thinks picking fights with me is the only way to do that. After we broke up things actually got worse, we went back to fighting constantly… not that, that really stopped… but at least I could kiss her when we made up, I will now and forever have the urge to just kiss her to shut her up! She really didn't need to see that note. I needed it. I had been working out a lot lately, fencing, boxing, lifting weights and running. I felt good. It's like when I worked out, it's the only place Sam's not haunting my memory, and if she is it only makes me push myself that much harder. Coming back to reality…

I swiftly pushed her by her stomach up against the lockers, swiped her wrist and twisted it in just the right way so she wouldn't be hurt but where she would open her hand and drop the note. Her eyes got all big and her mouth dropped in disbelief, like she didn't think I had it in me, well Samantha say hello to my new FTW attitude. I let go of her wrists to picked up the note and shove it in my pocket. I looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Don't mess with me Puckett." I turned to grab my back pack, as a fist was coming straight for my face…

A/N: Short I know! It's to set up my next beautiful disaster moment :)

Paste your document here...


	4. iSamantha

**A/N: My Chapters might be short, but I will always more than likely post two at a time, because I'm switching the POV's**

**_Chapter 3: iSamantha_**

SAMS POV-

WHEN DID FREDDIE TURN INTO THIS BADASS GUY I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW? All I could think at this moment was the elevator… "Or if you get a little less normal.." My heart was racing. I looked up to see Brad TRYING to punch Fredward in the face but Freddie grabbed his fist and flipped him around to where Brads fist was behind his back. I don't get it, when did he get so strong, so swift, so… so aware? I looked over and Carly was practically swooning. Great! Now he's going to get exactly what he's wanted his whole life, I don't know why I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach like my heart broke all over again, like we were alone in the elevator. again. Geez, the stupid elevator is everywhere. Freddie looked at Brad like he was insane.

"What the HELL dude." Did Freddie just CUSS in front of PEOPLE, other than me? That doesn't happen. Ever.

"I…I…I… I thought you were going... going to hurt S…S…Sam. S…Sorry." Hurt me physically? Freddie? Haha.

"Look man, I didn't mean to scare you and FYI I would NEVER and I do mean NEVER hurt Sam."

My head tilted at my name, like a dog. All I could think was "too late Freddie, too late." He might not be able to hurt me physically but mentally and emotionally I'm broken. I'd of course never admit that to anyone or out loud. Period.

"Sam, I'm sorry, did I actually hurt you?

"As if, Benson." I said with scoff. I was actually thinking, "Yes, yes you did."

"See Bradley, She's fine, I've known Sam my whole life, I know exactly how much it takes to hurt her and I wouldn't ever do that." Fine? He never used fine unless he was referring to his favorite reference to the word "fine" in the "Italian Job" it stood for Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional. Why does he know me this well? I hate it.

"Well, okay. I'm sorry, bro. I just… I don't know what came over me, Sam are you ready to go?"

I was staring at him, bewildered. I could feel all three pairs of eyes staring at me, but I couldn't stop looking at his… hands. They were so big, so strong looking, I could see his veins… why hadn't I noticed before, why did I have this over whelming desire for him to touch me, engulf me in him.

"Sam? Sam, Brad's talking to you! Sam? Sam? Samatha!"

"What? I'm coming, 5 more minutes... wha… oh! Yeah lets go brad. Wait, Benson… did you just… did you…"

"Call you Samantha. Yes, yes I did. What are you going to about it?" he said all snarky like.

What was his problem? He took a step closer to me as if he was egging me on. Oh so that's how you want to play Benson… okay let's play!

"Sam, let's just go. Please?" Brad's eyes pleaded me to not feed Freddie's fire with my own, but my heart ached to be consumed in said fire.

"yeah, okay." He gripped my hand in his. This felt awkward, like my hand didn't belong in his, but I smiled anyway. I heard Carly squeak and out of my peripheral vision I saw Freddie clinch his fist shut and tighten his very alluring jaw line. Why is he acting so damn weird?


	5. iLaugh

**_Chapter 5: iLaugh_**

FREDDIE'S POV-

I saw him grab her hand and intertwined their fingers together, she momentarily looked confused before she plastered that fake smile on her face, the one I've become an expert at detecting. She's not as hard to read as Carly and everyone else makes it seem. You just have to observe and understand Sam, and don't get me wrong, I don't think I know EVERYTHING about the girl, but I know enough. Anyway, back to them holding hands… I've never wanted to punch somebody in the face so hard, until today, at that moment, my best guy friend… and I wanted to punch him. It was like that whenever someone touched Sam, but this was Bradley, my friend and I wanted his face meeting my fist. Stupid Sam, these feelings were so annoying, I know they bother her to because she won't even go near the elevator, which is weird because the only alternative is the stairs, and we all know how lazy Samantha is. I felt so possessive over Sam and I didn't like it one bit, and I know if she knew, she wouldn't like it either. I'm seriously not some jealous freak…

"Freddie? Freddie…" Carly said.

"Huh? Uh…what?" I said, very disoriented. Carly did this flirtatious laugh thing. I looked at her for the first time all day; she was biting her lip and batting her eyelashes. What the hell?

"What?" I said with a little sterner and disgusted voice than I'd hoped for.

"Oh Nothing." She said smiling up at me through her lashes. "Nothing" my ass. What was she up to?

"Whatever, look is there iCarly tonight?" I said with an eye roll, why was she pissing me off so badly?

"Yes, silly" she laughed while playfully touching my bicep and… squeezing it? She was seriously creeping me out, hardcore.

"Yeah, I gotta go…. Let my mom… give me a tick bath… bye?!" I walked away before she could annoy me any further, I'm pretty sure she was talking to me, but I dint bother to stop or listen.

Later In the iCarly studio, five minutes before the show, I got a text, my phone beeped and Carly ran over to see if it was Sam. She looked at me funny so I walked over. My phone was sitting on the tech cart so I looked over Carly's shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"What?" I Said.

"Who's… Laura Eastham?" she said slowly.

I snatched my phone away from her, my heart racing… the note, I never responded, hell I didn't even open it. Shit. I opened the text…

"Hey Freddie, meet me at Chad's party tonight at 9 and bring the cute blonde of YOURS along. There's so action y'all are going to want in on! See you there! XOXO –L"

Shit. That's not good. I scoffed. "NO WAY IN HELL."

A confused Carly said, "What's wrong" in her girly high pitched voice. She touched my bicep again, squeezing it, while biting her lip and letting out yet another flirtatious laugh… really Carly? I practically beat up my best guy friend and now you're swooning over me… I'm sure I had an incredulous look on my face…

"Are you too done flirting so we can do iCarly?" My heartbeat sped up at Sam's voice. Damn her. And I believe I saw Carly cringe? Why would she do that, Sam's her best friend. She looked up at me and batted her eyelashes and said, "We'll talk later." I saw Sam roll her eyes. Pshhh. Like she gets too..

"How was your date with Bradley?" I said coldly.

"It wasn't…. you know what, it was fantastic, and none of your business, Benson." She said it with a small ounce of hurt in her voice.

I glared at her and she glared back, for how long… I have no idea. It's like we were yelling at each other through our eyes.

"UHM EXCUSE ME? CAN WE START ICARLY NOW?" Carly practically had to yell at us to get us out of the trance.

"Whatever gets me out of the room and away from her faster." I said

"Exactly my thoughts." She returned.


	6. iTease

**_LONGEST ONE YET :)_**

**_Chapter 6: iTease _**

SAM'S POV-

After iCarly I saw Carly give Fredbags a big gigantic hug that lasted way to long for my liking, and from the disgusted look on his face, for his liking as well? He practically denied her getting close to him by gripping her waist and HOLDING her away from him. Why in the hell would he do that? She released him and he stepped closer to me, like I was going to protect him? Or maybe out of instinct? I don't know why I'm his default instinct. Haha. Me protect him? That's funny.

"Hey Sam did Laura text you?" he said hesitantly? Why was he bringing Laura up?

"Yes…. Why?" I said cautiously.

"Well… are you going?" He said anxiously.

"UH, NO. And you shouldn't either." Why would he want to go to a party like that?

"UH, I can do whatever I damn well please. You're not my keeper, and I am going, FYI." He said with angst.

"WAOH, Dude. Chill. Look all I was implying was it's not a good idea to go alone, but go ahead with your apparent bad self." Shit. Can he lose his temper quicker? Something was annoying him.

"I wouldn't be going alone, if you came." Was he deaf?

"NO, Freddie." No nickname Sam? Wow. Good job.

He raised his eyebrow aware that I said his actual name. "Fine. Alone I go."

"I'LLL GOOOOO." Carly said all girly and cute. Ohhhhh, so that's what's annoying him. Silly Carly, he REALLY hates ignorance, girly laughs and the sneaky touchy-feely stuff. I'll have to tell her that.

"Uh, no offense Shay, but uhm.. Yeah, this isn't your scene." He said coolly.

"Well, I can so do parties, I can be anything you want me to be Freddie, I can! Whatever. You. Want. Me. To. Be." She was being repulsively girly and flirting hardcore. I'm surprised he's still in the same room as her. Oh this is great, somebody make me popcorn.

"Not this time Shay, sorry." He said. He was being nonchalant about everything with her, barley looking her in the eyes, shrugging things off that really mattered to her and not so much to him, like this party apparently. Was he….was he giving up the Carly chase? Right when she wanted to be chased? Hell she wanted to be flat out caught red handed at this desperate point. She crossed her arms in a huff. Was he mental, this was his chance at her, this party could change everything?

"I'm out. See y'all losers Monday." Monday? He usually spent every waking extra moment over here. Oh god, what has the world come to? He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out. Wait... Did he just call ME a loser? Oh he'll pay. I heard Carly sigh.

"Yeah, I gotta go home tonight Carls, its 'Puckett pizza' night." Actually, this was always my excuse not to stay at Carly's and sleep in the park when I really felt like I needed a break from everything. Cause Lord knows I spend as much time away from my mother as I can.

"I didn't ask you to stay did I?" she said with a preppy school girl voice. Wow. She said it like the words were venom coming out of her mouth.

"Oh… okay." I said confused as to what I did.

"Yeah… bye bye now." She said, while actually shooing me away. Well shit if Carly was acting bitchy she must have a plan. I bet she's going to figure out where that party is and crash it. Haha. Carly Shay crash a party? Oh man, I just get funnier the more I talk to myself. I walked out the door still lost in my thoughts and I ran into the wall or something hard I'm not really sure what I hit, but it hurt and I screamed.

"Jesus Puckett, you scared the living shit outta me." Freddie said. He was hanging up his phone… "Yeah Gib, yeah I know. Gib, I fucking get it. Shut up man, I know. Pms. I know. Dude I gotta go. Yeah I will. GIBBY. Bye." Good lord, that's a fantastic way to classify his behavior lately, genius Gibby. PMS.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry, are you okay?" I said mesmerized with the discovery I just had.

"Puckett, the better question is… are you okay? Look at your arm." I looked down to see my arm covered in blood. What happened? He gently grabbed my elbow to examine it and rushed me inside. His mom was at the hospital, she usually had the late shift on Fridays. My arm was burning like it was on fire and someone was still pouring gasoline on it. Talk about pain.

"What happened, Freddie?" I said.

"I don't know, Princess… oh. I'm sorry, its habit." He said.

"No… Its… okay." I said practically breathless. I felt blush creep its way up my cheeks. I forgot how much I missed that name coming out of his mouth. Only him though. My dad used to call me Princess, it was our thing. He would always bring life to my fairytale fantasies, I used to love dressing up for those beauty pageants when I could be and feel like his princess! When he skipped out on my mom… that's when I turned into the Sam I am today. I was five years old. He should a known. But hey, doesn't mean I can't remember the best of him. I shook my hair to hide the now very obvious burning in my cheeks. He went over to his mother's safety cabinets and brought back the biggest first aid kit I've ever seen. I was holding my arm to my chest because I was scared he was going to hurt me.

"let me see.."

"No."

"Sam! I have to clean it, C'mon."

"No."

"Don't make me say it.."

"You wouldn't.." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, but I would." He returned with a smirk.

"Freddie! Please don't." he caught the worry in my voice. I could tell because he raised his eyebrow and softened his gaze but left that small playful glimmer. He grabbed either side of my shoulders, ran one of his very large, muscular hands up my neck, traced my earlobe with his finger and cupped my cheek. This of course made me shiver with pleasure. It's been so long, too long since he's sincerely touched me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sammy, I promise. You know I wouldn't." I felt a tear sting the back of my eyes. Sammy. He said it. ASS. He knows that's what my dad called me. But somehow once again, it just feels so right when Freddie says it…

"I know..." I said, my voice shaking. He grabbed my hand and put it in his.

"This cleaning part might hurt a lot, okay? So you squeeze as hard as you need to, to let out the pain, breath Sam. It's going to be okay, ready.. 1. 2." He put the cleaning solution on my cut and I swear I squeezed his hand and broke it, but he acted like I didn't even phase him. I mean, The Bastard didn't count all the way to three. Rude.

"OW BENSON!" I hollered.

"Stop fidgeting Puckett." He said through gritted teeth.

I did as I was told, why? I have no clue. He wiped the remaining dried blood off and bandaged me up.

"Freddie? Are you really going tonight?" I said curious.

"I don't know Sam. I don't want to go alone."

"Well? Why don't you ask Carls, I mean she was all up on you today about going and what not?"

He scoffed and had a disgusted look on his face, and then he raised his eyebrow in a way that told me I was either about to be disappointed with his answer or regret saying anything at all.

"I'm sorry… did I just hear jealousy coming from Samantha Puckett's mouth?"

I regretted it. I hate that name and the accusation. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me Puckett," he said, taking a step closer to where our shoes were touching and he was staring down at me with those chocolate brown eyes. I honestly thought I could take him on still.

"Do something about it, I dare you… Samantha." Oh was he pushing my freaking buttons. I know why he was, there was nobody here to witness or stop the inevitable.

"Benson… I swear. Call me that one more time…" I said my face red with anger.

"Samanthaaa…." He whispered, playfully.

"UGHHH!" I pushed him as hard as I could up against the wall. He grunted in what sounded like painful pleasure? I opened my eyes in shock as he did his sexy half way smirk/smile thing as he grabbed my waist and switched our positions to where I was shoved up against the wall and he had his arms on either side of my shoulders. He was so swift, I did not like this change… my joy came from causing him pain and being close to him, but if I couldn't win the fight, why would I waste my time? Or maybe I just really liked the position he put me in, when I lost, It usually ended with his face inches from mine…

"What's YOUR problem, Benson?' I said bitterly.

"I'm not giving you a choice Samantha. Your coming with me tonight. Period."

"NO." I said inches from his face….. See? All I could think was: KISS ME. PLEASE KISS ME.

"yes." He said not moving any closer.

"No!" seriously Fredward. Can my begging of your lips pressed against mine be any clearer?

"What part of NO choice do you not understand?" He said tracing my jaw bone. He was… teasing me. Who is this guy?

"YOU can't take me by my will." I narrowed my eyes, angry that he was playing with my emotions.

"Wanna bet?" he said while smirking his unbelievably soft, full and kissable lips (not that I was staring.)

"Bring. IT." I said very cockily.

"Mmm…Wrong choice of words, Puckett." He said, coming in very, very close to kissing me, but instead turned to walk away, with that unmistakable sideways smirk and his expression full of ideas and satisfaction.

Uh-oh. Was the only word my brain could repeat.


	7. iDiscover

**A/N: I am so SORRY for the long time it toook to update, ive had ten million years worth of homework. Anywaysss...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not a man and do not go by the name of Dan. Thank you.**

**_Chapter 7: iDiscover_**

**_["Mmm…Wrong choice of words, Puckett." He said, coming in very, very close to kissing me, but instead turned to walk away, with that unmistakable sideways smirk and his expression full of ideas and satisfaction._**

**_Uh-oh. Was the only word my brain could repeat.]_**

Freddie's POV-

I don't know why she made my blood boil; maybe it was because she doubted me, her invulnerability to accept that I've changed. Our break up turned me bitter. I tried to get with Carly and Wendy just to make the blond headed demon jealous but I don't think it worked and if it did… that girl shows no emotion about it what so ever, which irritated me. I mean, I'm a guy; therefore I need to know what she's thinking so I don't hurt or upset her. I turned back around to see her staring at me with those brilliantly blue eyes with confusion of why I almost just kissed her, but didn't. I walked back over and pushed her up against the wall putting my weight on hers and holding her hands above her head. I moved my body to mold against hers like we were two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. I was inches from kissing her and I felt her breathing start to shallow as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head and let out a heavy sigh, she looked more relaxed than I've seen her in a very long time. I softened my gaze and my intentions. I stroked a piece of hair behind her ear and trailed my fingers along her cheek and she leaned into my hand. She sighed against my hand and the urge to kiss her was so overwhelming my vision was only her, my mind was only her and my intentions was ONLY her. I felt so much emotion in that one little sigh than I have ever felt with any other human being. I couldn't be here in this moment, it HURT way too much. I walked away and I didn't look back I huffed in frustration as I slammed my door shut, throwing myself on my bed. I heard her STOMP down the hallway. She threw the door open and I pretty sure she broke my wall. She screamed,

"YOU CANT DO THAT BENSON! YOU CANT JUST… JUST… UGHHHH…" her voice broke on the word 'cant'. She threw the first thing she could get her small hands around, which happened to be my golden, special edition of the dictionary. Uhm OWWW! I looked at her in amazement, she looked me dead in the eyes with those beautiful deep blue eyes that were filled with emotion and whispered… "Why?"

I reached up and grabbed her wrist and moved the both of us to where I was laying on top of her and she was looking up at me.

"And what do you suggest I do, Puckett, huh? Do you want me to kiss you, do you want me to hold you as close as I want to, do you want me to hug you just a second longer than necessary? Do you seriously want to go through the elevator feeling again? Huh? Cause I sure as HELL can't EVER go through that elevator feeling again in. my. Life." With every last word I poked her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and her breathing started to shallow and I could feel her heart racing beneath my own shirt. I then realized while I was ranting to her I had taken her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand so I could talk to her without her punching me.

"Then stop putting me in these situations Freddie." She said it in the most fragile voice I have ever heard come out of same Puckett's mouth. I had no idea that she even possessed a voice as sweet as the one she just used. I mean I've heard her talk to Carly that way, but never me. I never get these moments because Carly's always around and Sam's always put up a tough wall around Carly because Carly needs someone to be tough for her. I was staring at her for what seemed like hours, though it was only seconds, she shed only one tear but I knew that one tear was tearing her up inside, Sam Puckett doesn't cry in front of ANYONE so I knew, I just knew, I pushed her way to far. I wiped the tear away and traced it onto her lips and she took a ragged breath. My heart was pounding; I leaned in and kissed the girl I am completely and totally madly in love with, with everything I had left in me. Soft and slow our lips moved together with such intensifying truth my heart broke just a little more in the best way possible. I grabbed her waist and pulled her impossibly closer to me and felt the need to never let go. I lost time in this moment, it was truly that beautiful. I couldn't think of any other place I'd rather be than with her, for the rest of my life. When my dad was still around, I remember him telling me that's how he knew he was going to marry my mom, because of the way he made him feel and also the fact that he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be than right there next to my mom. Don't ask what happened to that.

* * *

General POV:

He turned the kiss from a deep-passionate-I-love-you feeling to a hungry-I-WANT-you feeling. They were moving together and her grip on his shirt had become a death grip, to where she was ripping the fabric right off of his body. He could tell she didn't want this moment ending or him going anywhere, anytime soon.


	8. iTruck

**Disclaimer: I am not a man and do not go by the name of Dan. Thank you.**

**Chapter 8: iTruck**

**_[He turned the kiss from a deep-passionate-I-love-you feeling to a hungry-I-WANT-you feeling. They were moving together and her grip on his shirt had become a death grip, to where she was ripping the fabric right off of his body. He could tell she didn't want this moment ending or him going anywhere, anytime soon.]_**

Sam's POV:

HE WAS KISSING ME! OH HOW I NEVER WANTED THIS MOMENT TO END. But, he pulled away from the most natural feeling ever and his gaze met mine, his eyes were soft and inviting, the prefect shade of brown, he was smiling those gorgeous teeth, his award winning half smile that always made my knees buckle and my heart beat a little too fast.

"So, you're coming tonight right, with me?"

"Mkayy." I said completely mesmerized by him. Wait… did I just…agree? DAMN him. What an ASS. How does he do it? He brushed some hair out of my face and behind my ear; kissed my nose, and then my forehead, god do I love it when he does that. I closed my eyes and melted at his touch. Why did he turn me into such a stupid GIRL! Geez!

"Come on Princess!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bed where I was standing directly in front of him and staring up at his flawless features, when did he grow a foot taller than me? Why am I just now noticing? He once again kissed my forehead and went to his closet and took off his shirt to put on a black v-neck t-shirt. I didn't realize he took his shirt off until it came flying at me, or I would've totally tried to sneak a peek at him shirtless, stupid closet door that's in my way. He kept his converse and black jeans on, which was fine with me, he looked hot as hell!

"Why don't you wear regular shirts like this instead of your never ending nubby polos to school?"

"Because Sam the polo makes me who I am at school and this makes me who I am on the weekends." He said pulling his aviators off his nightstand and putting them on his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, "now let's go get you changed!" he planned a soft kiss on my forehead and dragged me hand in hand out the door. His mother wanted him to drive a minivan but fredderly refused, big step for mamma's boy, so CRAZY researched the next highest safety rated vehicle, Which just so happened to be a truck. Naturally, Freddie is a guy, as much as I don't admit it, so he takes pride in his truck. He ended up getting a black Chevy Silverado 1500 with dual exhaust and a cold air intake. LUCKY BASTARD. I never saw Freddie of all nubby nerded people to drive a truck but god damn did he look sexy as hell in it and it SOUNDED even better.

"Where are we going Frednapp?" I said as he opened the door for me to hop in, oh yeah it has an added 1 foot lift kit so yes I had to "hop" in.

"To get you all pretty-ed up, thought I told you that…?"

"Benson I am pretty, just the way I am!"

"WHOA! Slow your roll, I never said you weren't pretty, I was just sayin'"

He started the truck and the rumble of the V8 engine echoing off the parking garages walls filled my ears with pure pleasure that was almost too much to handle… while being clothed ;).

"You okay?" he said with curiosity. She let out a breath that she had no idea she was holding in.

"Huh?" she said very mesmerized. He laughed. Another pleasurable sound to her ears!

"Are you okay? You look… well you look like you're in a pleasurable pain?"

"I like the sound of your engine, that's all." She said still mesmerized.

He smiled that goofy smile that brightened his eyes and pressed on the gas.

"What!" she said viciously.

"nothing." He said too quickly.

"No, what?" she asked again, growing impatient.

"It's nothing." He said again too quickly.

"TELL ME BENSON!" She hovered her hand over the emergency break and he knew she wasn't playing around, he grabbed her hand and interlaced his own with hers and laughed.

"Calm down," he smiled, " I was just laughing because Carly, Wendy and Tasha all think my trucks too loud. Its refreshing to hear that a GIRL is interested in my truck!"

"oh!" she blushed. She couldn't stand the fact that he had so much power over her right no, the best comeback she could think of was…

"Well it is the coolest thing and aspect of your life Benson! Kind of sad don't cha think?" really Sam, that was terrible, get the FREAK out of your head! She felt him roll his eyes and it would satisfy her for now.


	9. iBlack&Blue

**Disclaimer: I am not a man and do not go by the name of Dan. Thank you.**

**"If you want to fly, let go of EVERYTHING that weighs you down." :)**

**For the reviewer that didn't like my story, something you said struck me; you said that the characters are OOC. Well yes, yes they are. I'm sorry I didn't make this clearer and that you didn't like it, but I figured the summary would suffice for hinting at the OOC-ness. Also to the guest reviewer "CP" thank you for your review! You made my whole life! :) **

**Chapter 9:****iBlack&Blue**

**_["Well it is the coolest thing and aspect of your life Benson! Kind of sad don't cha think?" really Sam, that was terrible, get the FREAK out of your head! She felt him roll his eyes and it would satisfy her for now.]_**

Freddie's POV:

We arrived at Sam's house and she says she'll be a minute. "Uh, yeah I don't think so Puckett. I'm coming in!" He said, wondering why she wouldn't let him come in, it was suspicious.

"No… Freddie, please just No." she said avoiding eye contact.

"My real name? What's going on Sam, what are you hiding?" So he was right? She exhaled deeply.

"Look Frednosey, I'll be back in a minute, okay? I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." She raised her eyebrow, as if she was saying "challenge me, I double dog dare you." He raised his hands and tried lightening the mood.

"Fine, but if I don't like what you're wearing, I'm buying you a new outfit to suffice my needs." That sounded a lot more terrible than he wanted it to. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, hopped out of the truck and started up the walk to her house. Her house was actually surprisingly very homey, well on the outside anyway. It was a two story red brick house with white paned windows with a white wooded door. Sam's room was in the back, even though she claims to not be girly, when Melanie moved out (Yes I know she's real, I saw Sam Skyping her one day and well Mel… she just kisses differently than Sam) Sam took the bedroom with the balcony on it. Mel called it her princess room but Sam claims she just likes the bigger bedroom. Whatever. She secretly likes to sit out on the balcony watching the sunset with her secret addiction to skybucks, watching the sunset across the Seattle skyline. I've caught her doing it a couple times, she doesn't know I know though.

General POV:

He turned off the truck and decided to go in regardless of what Sam said. He was strolling up to the door when he heard the sound of glass being shattered. For reasons unknown to him in that moment, he slammed through the front door, "Sam!? Sam?!" his heart was beating and his eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Pam Puckett was passed out on the floor with a very scared Samantha Puckett holding a broken Whiskey bottle in her hand. "Sam, put the bottle down." He was making his way over to her slowly, he'd never seen Sam so scared, he didn't want her to lash out at him if she was in survival mode. He reached her and pried the bottle out of her hands and set it on the counter. He wrapped his arms around the now very distraught looking Samantha Puckett. "Hey, hey, it's okay… your okay now, I'm right here princess." He whispered. She took a very much needed ragged breath before collapsing into his arms. He stroked her hair,

"What happened, Sam?"

"She… She… swung at me, came at me with the bottle, missed and broke it on the counter. She started strangling me and I just… I couldn't… the bottle was the only thing I could reach so I hit her on the head with it. She fell to the ground. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry." she said reliving every moment of their fight.

"No Sam, don't apologize for defending yourself, come on lets go get your stuff, you can stay at my place if you need to, but you sure as hell will not be sleeping here tonight with your psychotic mother."

"Okay I'd like that but uhm you're one to talk Benson." She smiled and he returned the smile. He helped her upstairs; her legs were still a little shaky.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Her. Shes. I told you to stay outside." She said sort of frustrated. She was digging through her closet, throwing clean clothes all over the place.

"Sam," he laughed trying to avoid all the clothes flying at him like a game, "you're blindly targeting me, stop!" he laughed again. This made her smile, that sound, his laugh, god why was it so addicting. She found a black skirt with uneven trimming that showed off her legs and a white V-neck t-shirt with black hearts (she stole it from Carly) that showed off her curves very much to her liking. She started stripping when she realized she wasn't the only one in her room. She was in nothing but her bra and underwear; fortunately she didn't have an old bra and underwear on. That morning she chose a lime green bra that had black lace trimming and a new pair of Victoria Secret underwear, they were "sexy little cheekies" the front was solid lime green cotton and read "Pink" with a heart and the back was lime green cheetah print lace. She turned around slowly.

"No, please continue, I won't complain!" he said smirking as he crossed his arms across his form fitted black V-neck t-shirt making his biceps bulge, not that she was staring. She loved her undergarments because one they were from Victoria Secret and they were lime green, two because they enhanced her curves and judging by the look on Freddie's face, he very much approved/agreed with her.

He ran his lusting eyes over her body, she was magnificent! However he noticed underneath her clothes on her beautiful body she hide a world of hurt in forms of bruises, black and blue. He must have had a questioning look on his face because she quickly pulled on her clothes. He walked over and pulled them back off. She tried fighting him but he gave her one look that said stop. Once again she was standing there in her bra and underwear in front of him. He ran is hand across the most prominent bruise on her rib cage. He leaned down and kissed it, she leaned up against the wall as he returned his gaze to hers. He could see tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes. He just wanted to take away her pain. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her pulling her close, he ran his hands all over her exposed body; she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, running her hands through his hair as he held her up like it was no big deal. He was fascinated by her hips, how they just fit perfectly in his hands. For how much food she ate, she weighed practically nothing. He made his way to the bed and they fell on it, she let a laugh escape as they fell, which made him smile. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "I believe you'll tell me when you're ready Samantha, but I need you to know I'm going to be here forever, if you need to talk, if you want to tell me anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes," She said, as she thought I think I just fell for you completely over again. Thanks. "Hey Freddie?"

"hmmmm?" he said while kissing her body all over.

"I think we should go soon or you'll lose control and Laura won't be happy" she laughed at this, one because she really didn't want to go but it was a given that here was not the time or place for this to happen and two because she had a feeling Laura was up to no good, as always.

"Oh yeah! The note, I forgot. Sheesh." He hopped off of her after he planted one last long kiss on her lips with desire. Grabbed the note out of his pocket and read it as Sam put her black skirt and white shirt back on.

"Dear Freddie,

Please bring Samantha along tonight to our circle party, we plan on making it worth yalls time, plus I have some action you both are going to want in on. Don't forget that this is an invite only, also if you decide to drink tonight I'll be waiting in my room for you ;) don't tell Sam, she might kill me, it could be our little secret. Oh wait you broke up. Never mind, be there or be square. It will help you both move on.

XOXO

L 3"

Good thing he hadn't read this out loud. He looked at Sam, she looked amazing but not quite party materiel. "No." he said.

"What do you mean No?"

"Uhm exactly what no means Puckett, No." he said with a smirk.

She punched his arm. He went to go dig through her closet.

"Calm down, that outfit is perfect for a date and please don't get me wrong, you look incredible in it Sam but we're going to a party not a restaurant. She blushed at his hidden compliment.

"Well Benson, this is about as good as it gets."

"There's one more place and don't say no."

"NO." she was not raiding Melanie's closet.

He walked over to where she was standing, put his hands on either side of the wall she was leaning on and stared down at her sparkling blue eyes, "please Sammy for me?"

Her expression changed, he was puppy dogging her. And she wasn't exactly in the position to say no. she shoved him away "fine." He kissed her. They started out of the room, She reached for the door handle as the door swung open and a very angry Pam Puckett was staring back at them.


	10. iWhyDoWeFall

**Disclaimer: I am not a man and do not go by the name of Dan. Thank you.**

**Chapter 10: iWhy Do We Fall***

***The Dark Knight Rises came out! Best trilogy EVER! :). For copy right issues, I don't own the material mentioned.**

**"Why do we fall, Bruce? To learn how to pick ourselves up." RISE.**

**_ ["Her expression changed, he was puppy dogging her. And she wasn't exactly in the position to say no. she shoved him away "fine." They started out of the room, she reached for the door handle as the door swung open and a very angry Pam Puckett was staring back at them."]_**

**A/N: Pam Puckett is very drunk and the text below is her SLURRING her words. Just FYI. Okay you may continue reading now.**

"YOU! YOU AND CH-YOUR ATTITUDE-A RUINED MY LIFFFE. YOU RA, RAN CH-YOUR SISSSSTERR OFF-A, AND I HA, HATE CH-YOU." She had anger in her eyes and in the process of drunkenly slurring her insult to Sam had grabbed her wrist, "YOU WILL PAY-A FORR HITTING ME SAMANTHA." Sam was speechless and accepted a long time ago that this was her life. She should've known better than to defend herself in the kitchen earlier. She just couldn't breathe and she didn't want to leave the world like that, she was Samantha Joy Puckett for Christ sake, she'd be damned before she left the world in a fight, AND lost. She was lost in these thoughts when Freddie's voice broke her train of thought.

"Uhm… yeah excuse me Mrs. Puckett, that doesn't really work for me" he said these words in such a nonchalant voice that I swear he was asking about the weather. It made Sam laugh; in return her mother slapped her across the face. This action angered Freddie; he didn't understand the feeling welling up inside him, was it adrenaline? He wasn't for sure, but all he know is that he didn't want Pam Puckett touching Sam, if it was the last thing he did, he would make sure Sam was safe and away from this women. He pried Pam's hands off Sam's wrists and was holding this woman off with nothing but pure strength and adrenaline. "I wasn't kidding Mrs. Puckett hurting Sam, yeah that doesn't work for me."

Sam was in awe at two things, one. The fact that Freddie, her sworn 'frenemie', was standing up for her and to her mother at that, and two. the fact that Freddie was restraining her at all. Pam Puckett was where Sam got her non-human strength, that's why Sam normally didn't fight back; her mother had the strength to kill her. Freddie looked as if he wasn't even trying, his biceps bulging, this boy. When did he gain this strength? When did he start sticking up for her? When did he become her hero? Wait. Sam Puckett needs a hero? No she certainly does not and she would make sure he knew he was over stepping boundaries by being all Hero-y. Pam broke her thoughts…

"OHHH! SO YOU SNATCHED YOURSELF UP A KINGHT IN SHINNNNNING ARRRMOR, DID CH-YOU? WELL SAMANTHA, LET MEEE BE THEEE-A FIRST TO TELLLL-A CH-YOU, BE CAREFUL BECAUSE THEY ALLL-A LEAVE AT SOME POINTTT." She slurred. Sam considered her mother's words, as they were the only words of advice she received in years from her. Maybe she was right.

"Actually Mrs. Puckett, I'm no Knight, in fact, Mrs. Puckett, if I'm a 'Knight', I'd like to think of myself as a Dark Knight, because… 'You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.'" Sam considered HIS words for a moment, WOW that was the sexiest nerd speech she's ever heard in her life; nonetheless it came out of Freddie's mouth. Anyway, she pondered as this analogy for a few seconds, she knew he was referring to her mother turning into the villain, Pam Puckett used to be at the top, hell Sam looked up to her fearless mother like she was her 'hero', she had everything and then when Dad died, she lost her mind, took up alcohol and drugs and became the "villain". She decided Freddie was too smart for his own good, of course he didn't know the back story on her family, but like she said, he was smart, and she figured he knew a little about having a crazy mom and a dad who's MIA or dead, she didn't know his back story either. They were in the same boat, but different circumstances.

"Let me go." Pam said struggling, the boy did as he was told and took a few steps back.

Pam pointed one finger at Sam and sternly stated, "Get your stuff and get out, I do NOT want to see you back here until I say its okay. Do you understand me?"

"Way ahead of you," Sam said narrowing her eyes, "but I guess I'll tell Mel to cancel her trip home for Christmas if you don't want to see MY face."

"Samantha, DON…" Pam started.

"Oh, slow your role, I wouldn't take the ANGEL away from her mommy, I'm not a crazy, psycho, bi…person, like you." She stated slyly with an eye roll.

"Ten minutes and your gone." And with that Pam Puckett walked out.

"Can you hand me that duffle bag?" she said to Freddie like nothing had just happened, at all

Freddie's POV:

HOW could she act like NOTHING happened? Why was I being so over protective of her? God she probably hates it! My adrenaline was pumping through my veins and my body was on… fire. I flung the bag at her standing there in bewilderment as she packed her things. I didn't want to say anything right now, the issue was still too sensitive, and I didn't want to piss her off royally. She had a dark gleaming glint in her too blue eyes. I stood their studying her features, her body, her posture, her facial expressions. She was flawlessly gorgeous. I'm pretty sure I was gawking at her; the body language she was giving off was not pleasing though. She was SO angry but that gleam in her eyes (even though she wasn't even looking at me, I could tell) says that she was hurting. Some might look at her and pass the gleam off as normal but I KNOW better. I watched as she threw things in her bag, toiletries, clothes, shoes, pictures, movies and one stuffed giraffe. I was tempted to ask about it but the way she laid it in the bag like it was the most fragile thing on the planet, I didn't think she'd be ready to talk about it. She left the room and came back and gestured for us to go. We walked out in silence and hopped in the truck. We drove half way back the Bushwell before I broke the suffocating silence.

"Sam, you can't ignore what just happened." I said with a little too much sympathy, she hates that too.

"Watch me, Benson." She said putting her all too familiar guard right back up.

"Sam! She kicked you out!" I said with awe.

"Yah… Your point." she said like it happens every day!

"Where are you… going to go?" I said with such desperation that I thought for sure she would hit me. It took her a moment to consider her next words.

She shrugged and turned to look out the window before responding, "I… don't know, Freddie." She whispered it, like the words were chocking her and she couldn't get them out. As if on cue it started pouring rain, oh Seattle. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it,

"Hey, look at me," she did as she was told, but I saw the missing familiar playful glimmer in her eyes that I loved so much…. Wait what? Since when did I start admitting that to myself? "There is a time to take counsel of your fears and there is a time to never listen to any of them…."

I saw a flash of uncertainty go through her eyes, "Freddie…" she began,

"No Sam, listen, you saved your own life in that house," I took a much needed breath, "I know this evening panned out for the worst, to say the least, if you're not up to this party, I completely understand and I'm not making you go any longer, would you like to skip the party?"

"Well there's the nice, innocent, polite Fredward that has been MIA for the past couple hours."

"Oh I can go back to being mean Puckett, very easily," I narrowed my eyes at her; she laughed which only angered me, really Sam? I reached across the consol of the truck and started tickling her while keeping my eyes on the road, of course, "See Puckett, I CAN BE THE MEANEST OF MEANS, tickling is the absolute father of mean-ness! Haha!" I said, enjoying this feeling of superiority way too much, "do you give up?" I asked smiling

"hahahahaha… ahhhh okay, okay, I can't.. hahaha… breathe." There was something about her laugh that drove me nuts! I loved that sound, it was so… beautiful, and the feeling I get when I cause the good kind of laughter makes my heart skip a beat, Jesus, was I actually falling for this blond headed demon… and admitting it to myself? Oh lord! What has the world come to? I pulled into Bushwell's parking garage and parked the truck.

_-Sam's to general POV-_

"Okay, I've got a plan, let's go to the party, it could be a good stress reliever, yeah? And look I know you said NO Carly, but the girl is my best friend, I want her to come, and yeah so invite Bradley, yeah do that! PLEASEEE." I gave him my best puppy dog look, I knew how to work the boy, and sometimes I just let him think he has me totally figured out, but oh honey was I about to show him otherwise. This puppy dog look was something HE couldn't say no to.

His face softened… YES SHE WON HIM OVER! MUHAHAHA. Wait… was she asking FREDNERD for approval? Since when did she care what he thought, nevertheless, his approval on things?

"Okay! Yeah sounds good, I'll go get Brad and you go get Carly, do you think you could both be back here at the truck in about 30 minutes?"

"Yeah! Okay, I better hurry if I want Carls to be ready!" they both laughed and hopped out of the truck and started walking towards the elevator Sam just a little ahead of Freddie, "Hey Sam?" He said she turned around exactly as he wanted her too; he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her into his arms and capturing her soft pink lips in a surprise-soft-sweet-I'll-always-be-here kiss. They pulled away from each other; she smiled and said, "I Know." He was so happy she understands what his kiss had meant. They released each other and she took the elevator while Freddie took the stairs. 30 minutes beginning now. Challenge accepted. She leaned her head against the elevators wall and smiled despite the situation she had been in only an hour ago. God She loved that boy. Wait… what?


	11. iTruth

**Chapter 11: iTruth.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a man and I do not go by Dan. Also, any brand names all belong to their rightful owners. Thank you.**

**A/N: I am SOOO very sorry for disappearing, I lost inspiration and life hit me at 2000 miles per hour. Anyway, I wrote while I was down and the story shall continue with an EXTRA long and drama filled chapter….**

SAM POV:

I barreled through the Shay's apartment door, "Hey Kiddo!" Spencer said.

"HEY Spence, where's Carl's?"

"Upstairs I think, hey! So… question."

"Can you ask later, dude? I got to tell Carly stuff!" I said super impatient.

"Okay! BUT THIS CANNOT GO UNRESOLVED!" Spencer said pointing one finger in the air, grabbing chocolate milk and running to the shower.

I shook my head, "Oh Spencer, how we all love you.", "CARLYYY!" I screamed running upstairs and bursting through my best friend's door! She looked gorgeous with her hair curled, make-up all perfect, in a pink dress and black stilettos. She turned around slowly as if she was in a movie with EVERY little thing about her enhanced in the light. "Whoa! You look… incredible, what's the occasion?"

"Oh! So there has to be an occasion for me to look pretty?" She snapped back, a little to offended.

"Carly! That's not what I meant at all!" I plopped myself down on the bed, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She said WAY too quickly for me to even think about believing her.

"Uh, Carls I've been your best friend for god knows how long, that means I know when you're lying. Something's bothering you, what's up?"

She threw her hand on her hip and cocked her eyebrow up, "whatever, look Sam I have some stuff to handle tonight, so…"

"Yeah, yeah… look drop your plans and come to this party with me, brad and Fredweird!"

"You're actually going? I thought you weren't going. I thought you weren't going!" she whined.

"Carly, I know you were planning on crashing the party and I know you have a crush on Freddie, is that what's bothering you? Me?" I said cautiously.

"As if Samantha," she said as I winced at my full name, she rolled her eyes and continued, "if Fredward had a choice, and he DOES, he'd choose me and YOU know it! I'm going tonight and you better believe you're going to stay out of MY way, got it? Since you OBVIOUSLY have nowhere to change, you can use my room. I'll be across the hall if you need me… oh but Sam, Don't. K?" and with that she turned on her VERY prissy black stiletto and strutted out the door.

"Kayy." I mocked in a high pitch girly tone while rolling my eyes. Maybe Carly was right, maybe Freddie did prefer Carly, I mean I could NEVER pull off a 'Carly Freaking Shay.'

FREDDIE POV:

I was walking to Brads apartment and realized I left my phone in the truck so I walked back and grabbed it, one missed text message:

_To: me_

_From: Bradley_

_Hey Dude! I know you and Sam dated and when we went out earlier, I just feel like her brother, ya know? So I thought I liked her but she's clearly still not over YOU and nowhere near moving on... hmm seems you BOTH have that in common ;) anyway, I'm definitely not the one for her, she's AMAZING don't get me wrong but I can tell… she's more YOUR type. How can I tell? Well just know that I know. Love ya bro, sorry I almost decked you…_

_-Bradley_

Freddie laughed out loud and typed back:

_To: Bradley_

_From: me_

_Dude! It's cool! You're out of your mind though! Sam is a whole different ballgame, but God do I love that girl. Wait… what?_

_To: me_

_From: Bradley_

_LOL! AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT ANYMOREEEE!_

_-Bradley_

GENERAL POV:

Maybe Sam was just over thinking like normal but she just couldn't shake the idea that if Freddie had a chance at Carly, the girl he's "been in love with" since he could talk, he wouldn't just pass her up… for what? For Sam? Hell no! He wouldn't, she KNEW he wouldn't. There she goes again, thinking, thinking, thinking and more thinking. WHY DID SHE ALWAYS DO THIS? Better question, WHY did this ALWAYS happen to HER? First with her dad, then her mom, then her sister… and now to double whammy the situation, her best friend and Freddie all in one day. Great, just great. Freddie was the ONLY boy in her life that made her… feel. Sure, Jonah and what's-his-face were sweet and made her feel like a girl for a while so she LET them be dicks to her. Come on now, would you really think that SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT would LET a stupid boy get the drop on her? NO! But sometimes you play game to win and sometimes you play games to simply… play games, but never forget, DON'T play games with a girl who can play them better. Speaking of she really needed to get ready for this party and judging by her completion, she's actually excited about her outfit.

FREDDIE POV:

I walked to Brads apartment and knocked On the door, on the other side I heard a muffled, "MOM! Door…NO?... OKAY, I got it!" a very annoyed Bradley answered the door,

"WHAT? Oh! Hey Freddie!"

"Yeah… Sup?" we exchanged a boyish head nod and Brad continued,

"Dude, it's my mom! She just discovered 'Splashface' and now she's adding EVERYONE and their mothers as her friends." As if on cue my phone 'popped' with a new splashface friend request. I couldn't help but laugh at this coincidence. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A MOVE FOR THAT." I laughed and said,

"Dude! It's cool, get ready we're going out, Carly's going to be thereee!" I said and laughed as Brad's eyes got all wide at the realization that Carly would be wherever we were going, didn't matter where, he was hooked now. Brad changed into a pair of Aeropostale jeans and an Affliction shirt with black high top Converse and with that they were headed back to his truck. (A/N: I'm not sure if I explained Freddie's truck properly so… it's a Chevy Silverado Z71 1500 Crew Cab 4x4 16 valve V8 engine with a 6 inch lift and a Magnaflow exhaust system… yummy. Oh I mean… Chevy Runs Deep! I'm a Chevy Girl) They reached the elevator, when it dinged the other side revealed Carly Shay,

"Oh! Hey Freddie," she winked, "Brad."

She looked pretty; I wonder what Sam looked like. I looked her over, looked over at brad and laughed. His jaw hit the floor at the sight of Carly. When I laughed he seemed to gain composure and punched me in the shoulder. "Carly." I finally returned with a head nod. There was no hope for Brad speaking anytime soon. Oh that's awesome! "Where's Sam?" I asked looking around. Carly's eyes narrowed and she sassed back,

"Who cares?" she grabbed my hand, laid her head on my shoulder and did that repulsive girly laugh thing. Uhm, yeah this has to stop,

"Carly…" I said while shrugging her off.

"Yeah?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Look, I don't mean to hurt your feelings but im going to this party with Sam, it's a double date, me and Sam, you and Brad."

"Exactly Freddie! It's me and you, Brad and Sam. You said earlier in the studio Sam wasn't going."

"CARLY! Come on now! You KNOW she's going. Don't play stupid, it's not cute. Well it's not cute to me… anyway," I carried on trying to choose my words just right to get my point across, "Look Carls, you look amazing, okay? But I'm NOWHERE NEAR over Sam. I thought I might be, but I was wrong. Maybe I fed some fire by taking you and Wendy home the other day or something? But… I'm just not ready. I don't think I ever will be. I'm in love with her Carly and I fear I don't want to actually do a damn thing about it." I smiled to myself, thinking about Sam, her laugh, her touch, her tough shell with a soft heart. Yup, I'm still in love with her.

"Oh, Honey, give me one night and I'll change your mind." She said with a wink and a claw to my chest. Uhm, was she mental? Number one: that's not cute. Number two: no, just… no. I grabbed her wrist before she could take it further and make even more of a fool of the both of us. Desperate does not look good on Carly. Plus Bradley was looking quite peeved with me.

"Carly. Stop! It's NOT about sex; it's not about looks or all this stupid worldly temptation. It's about my heart, my feelings, and my future. It's about love."

"I don't get it. Wendy said that you wouldn't be able to resist me in this dress, if I talked like I did and chased you, you'd be in my lap." She said frustrated.

"Carls, did you not just listen to what I… wait… WENDY? YOU TOOK ADVICE FROM WENDY? Well that's problem numero uno. NEVER listen to that skanky hoe bag. Sorry, but I heard a rumor she started about HERSELF and half the football team… So, be careful who you get your advice from. I mean look at Bradley here, He's a handsome young fellow, totally available and completely like a puppy dog when it comes to you." She blushed a little. THERE'S my Carly, my sister, my best friend.

"DUDE!" Brad slapped my shoulder totally embarrassed. I laughed. They were in the parking garage now,

"No, it's okay Brad, I think its super cute! I was acting STUPID trying to get with Freddie; I know he's like head over heels with Sam. I'm sorry I ignored you." She kissed him on the cheek, which made HIM blush. Oh sweet young love. They made their way to the truck,

"SHOTGUN." Carly squeaked.

"uhm…." I started.

"Just kidding dude, I want to sit in the back with Bradley!" she gave him a wink.

General POV:

The elevator "dinged" and all three pairs of eyes landed on straight haired blonde with blue eyes. Carly saw Freddie's face at the sight of Sam. His eyes seemed to light up and she noticed how Sam didn't even notice anything but him. Their eyes were locked and he smiled, the tips of his ears went pink. "AWE!" Carly thought, "he thinks she looks pretty, he's all flustered! How cute!" how did Carly not notice Freddie's feeling for Sam? She felt terrible for seeing them look at each other like that, all "in love" and stuff and thinking about her recent actions towards both of them, what was she thinking? Oh god! Why did she listen to Wendy?

SAM POV:

Do I have something on my face? Did I forget to put a shirt on? No… I feel my dress, so it's not that… why are they (mostly he) staring at me? What do I do, think of something witty, uhh…

"Can I help you, Benson?" I said with more softness than I anticipated. He got a lopsided grin on his face, opened up the truck door and said,

"Samantha, you look beautiful, as always." Oh god, I was blushing, stop it. Wait… Samantha? I reached the truck door… stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face him. Unfortunately, I think he was anticipating me doing so and purposely placed himself two inches from my face. I was in purple converse (I don't wear heels, absolutely not going to break my ankle.) but if I was in Carly's stilettos, he'd still be taller than me. Jerk. I reached up to slap him for calling me "Samantha" but he anticipated that too and caught my wrist. He very cockily stated,

"Ah, let's not start a scene, Sammy. It was, after all, only a compliment." He said, only loud enough so I could hear it. Not that the other two were even paying attention, they were sucking each other's faces off. Weird, I thought Carly was after Frederly. I narrowed my eyes trying to pull at the hold he had my wrist in. he only smiled and said, "let me help you in Sam, calm down. You know I just like messing with you."

"I don't need help Frednerd, I got this." With that she broke the hold.

"Yeah… you're in a dress, good luck with that." He stated very bold.

I sucked in a breath of frustration. Stupid Fredward and his stupid lifted ass truck with no step rails cause "it takes away from the look". Stupid dress for preventing me from just hopping in. I was wearing a cute little black, strapless, cocktail dress; it had uneven trim: long and flow-y in the back and it cut up to my knees in the front with purple sequins on the v cut trim on the top hem. I made it look good; thank god I was sort of busty so it'll stay up. At the moment this dress was the devil. I attempted to lift my foot up to the floorboard without flashing the world, which I did, but there was no way I could reach up for the handle to pull myself up. Shit. I didn't want to ask sir nubs-a lot for help. Ugh,

"Sam,"

"WHAT!"

"Just let me help you!" he said with a small laugh.

"Ugh! FINE." I said defeated.

Freddie grabbed my hand and got down on one knee,

"Uhh, Freddie…. What in god's name are you doing?" I said hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

"Step up on my knee and hop in! I'll be your step rail." He said with a very sly smile on his face. This situation had my heart beating like a humming's bird's wings, too fast to humanly count. I mean I'm a girl and this position was not a normal everyday thing. Uhh… what did he say? I was not listening.

"uhh… what?"

"Sam! You're out of control!" he got up, PICKED ME UP BRIDAL STYLE and placed me in the passenger seat, closed the door, walked around the truck and hopped in himself.

"Oh, thanks!" I don't know if I said it out loud or if he even heard me, I couldn't fathom what just happened. My mind was racing. I was so distracted by him being down on one knee. I mean I KNOW he wasn't about to propose to me, but I guess I've never actually thought about someone down on one knee proposing to spend the rest of our lives together before. Is it totally teenage-girlish of me to say I hope one day it is Freddie asking me to marry him? I think it is. Why am I thinking about this, Jesus?! We aren't EVEN dating. Get it together Puckett. Just to add to my flustered vibe, he leaned across the console of the truck and kissed my forehead, soft and slow, then he whispered in my ear, "You truly look amazing, Princess." I smiled despite my state of mind. He started the truck causing my heart to again beat faster, God I just love the sound his truck makes, does that make me a nerd? He was smirking at me, I could feel it. I looked him dead in the eyes, speechless and out of comebacks for the first time in my entire life, but I wanted nothing more than to be here, with him, in this moment… than anywhere else in the entire universe. By the way he scooped up my hand and kissed it… I could tell… scratch that, I could FEEL he felt the same. We both smiled the whole way to the party, and that's the last thing I remember…

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
